1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that use satellite signals to calculate the current location, and display the time zone at the current location (a geographical area that uses a common standard time), the standard time used in that time zone, and the time difference to UTC (Coordinated Universal Time), are known. JP-A-2009-175044, for example, discloses a wristwatch that has a plurality of hands and a dial on which a map is displayed, and creates an intersection of plural hands on the map to indicate the current location.
A wristwatch that shows 39 time zones around the outside of the dial, and indicates the time zone of the current location with a hand, is also described in the July 2013 issue of GoodsPress (Tokuma Shoten, 10 Jul. 2013, pp. 75-81; in Japanese). This wristwatch has a receiver unit that receives satellite signals from a GPS (Global Positioning System) or other navigational satellites, and receives signals from four navigational satellites to acquire location and time information for the current location, set the local time zone, and displays the current local time.
However, there are currently 40 different time zones around the world. The electronic timepieces described in JP-A-2009-175044 and the July 2013 issue of GoodsPress are therefore not compatible with all of the time zones used around the world.